Nächtlicher Wahnsinn
by DefiningBeauty
Summary: Eine der unzähligen mitternächtlichen Auseinandersetzungen von bella & Edward, nachdem die beiden gemeinsam aus Italien zurückkehren. Spielt in New Moon


Ich rannte, schneller als ich es mir je hätte träumen lassen. Ich musste ihn finden, versuchen, ihn von seinem eigenen Tod abzuhalten. Ein dummer Schritt würde sein Leben kosten. Mit einem Male sehe ich Edward, bleich, wunderschön, sein Blick , direkt in meine Richtung. Ich laufe auf ihn zu, ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen kann, doch er scheint sich immer mehr zu entfernen. Ich komme einfach nicht an ihn heran. Und dann steht er mitten im Licht ...

Erschrocken setze ich mich auf, ich blickte um mich, es war dunkel, ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet – es war mitten in der Nacht. Ein Traum. Ich zitterte, wieso musste sich dieser Traum so real anfühlen ... jede Nacht aufs Neue. Und dann wachte ich auf, alleine, ohne zu wissen was Geschehen wäre, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte. Ich fühlte seine kalte Haut, er sah mich beunruhigt an. Ich rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Frage nach meinem Befinden, er wusste was geschehen ist.

„Es geht mir gut ..."

Beruhigend legte ich meine warme Hand auf Edwards Arm.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Er drückte mich ein wenig näher an sich, seine kühle Haut fühlte sich unglaublich angenehm an. Er war bei mir, und das war was zählte. Und doch war es für ihn, wie auch für mich etwas anderes, etwas völlig anderes. Ich fühlte mich geborgen in seinen Armen, er wusste dass wir zusammengehörten. Und das für immer, das hatte er mir versprochen.

„Bella ...," seine Stimme verstarb.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm, nahm seine Hand.

„Was hast du?"

Meine Angst spiegelte sich im Zittern meiner Stimme wieder. Doch keine Angst vor ihm, vor dem was er war oder was er sein könnte, sondern Angst ihn zu verlieren. Sein Blick war gesenkt, es bereitete auch mir Kummer, ihn so zu sehen. Doch dies war in der letzten Zeit nicht selten.

„Woran denkst du gerade?"

Seine wundervolle Stimme hatte mich aus den Gedanken gerissen, manchmal glaubte ich, er wusste doch was ich denke. Es passte einfach immer, er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er war perfekt – in meinen Augen.

„Ich denke an dich ... an uns."

Ich blickte ihn an, so wie ich es oft tat und erblickte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Und daran was hätte sein können ... wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte ..."

Das Lächeln verschwand, sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren. Er hatte sich in sekundenschnelle aufgesetzt, manchmal überraschte mich diese Schnelligkeit doch. Er hielt mich ein wenig von sich weg und seine Augen funkelten wütend.

„Du hast es aber geschafft Bella. Ich bin hier. Sollte dich das denn nicht langsam zufrieden stellen?"

Ich blickte ihn eingeschüchtert an. Seine Stimme war weder lauter noch aggressiver geworden, sie hatte immer noch den Engelsklang, den ich so liebte. Doch trotzdem bemerkte ich, wie die Wut in ihm wuchs. Ich unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Du kannst nicht ewig der Vergangenheit hinterher rennen. Ich bin bei dir und ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Du bist mein Leben Bella..."

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, ich wusste er würde mich niemals mehr verlassen. Weder er noch ich hätten die Kraft dazugehabt, diese Trennung zu überleben. Und ja, ich war sein Leben und ich wusste es zu schätzen. Er hatte vieles für mich hinter sich gelassen. Aber er hatte es mir versprechen müssen. Mir und den Volturi. Ich würde ein Vampir werden. Ich hatte keine Angst, ich wusste genau was ich wollte. Seit ich wusste, was er war, war es mein Traum so zu werden wie er. Doch ich wusste er würde sich niemals darauf einlassen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ich flüsterte, aus keinem erdenklichen Grund. Charlie war bei den Blacks. Und niemand mehr war hinter uns her. Und ER war hier... mein Edward.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Edward...?"

Ich zögerte, ich wollte dieses Thema nicht mehr anschneiden, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, es zu umgehen. Ich würde altern, ich wollte nicht altern ... ich wollte so bleiben wie ich bin, mit ihm gemeinsam. Seinem fragenden Blick hatte ich nichts entgegenzusetzen

„Du weißt was ich will ... und du weißt dass es mein Traum ist –„

„Nein Bella..."

Er unterbrach mich, blickte mich kühl an, doch seine Stimme war warm. Er zögerte, doch sprach nicht weiter. Stattdessen griff er nach meiner Hand. Ich zuckte, die Kälte seiner Haut erschreckte mich immer noch.

„Aber es ist das einzige, dass uns für immer verbindet und –„

„Nein Bella."

Dieses Mal klang es bestimmter und ich bemerkte eine schleichende Wut in mir wachsen. Ob er mich überhaupt ernst nahm, darüber war ich mir nie im Klaren.

„Es ist alles was ich noch will, Edward! Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. FÜR IMMER!"

Meine Stimme war unabsichtlich lauter geworden, Ich zitterte, er ließ mich umgehend los und blickte mir zornig in die Augen.

„Verdammt Bella."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an, er hatte die Hände zu Fäuste geballt. Ein Knurren hatte die Stille durchbrochen, ich hatte mich unbemerkt von ihm entfernt, ich sah ihn an, angsterfüllt. Er war keines Falls menschlich, nicht in diesem Moment. Und trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich keinen Menschen jemals so lieben könnte. Ich war verstummt, blickte auf meine Knie.

„Es tut mir Leid ... aber das kann ich nicht. Bella ich werde dich nicht verwandeln."

Eine Träne lief mir über die Wange, doch ich kannte dieses Szenario bereits. Es war nichts unbekanntes, dass ich ihm mitten in der Nacht eben diese Frage stellte. Und jedes Mal vernahm ich das Knurren und seine Abneigung der Idee gegenüber.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen ...?"

Meine leise, zitternde Stimme erfüllte den Raum.

„... dass ich sterben könnte ... egal was passiert. Morgen, am Wochenende .. oder aber vielleicht schon heute."

„Das wusste ich immer Bella. Deswegen bin ich bei dir."

Ich bemerkte wie er grinste, er kannte meine Vorliebe für Tödliches.

„Aber was ist, wenn du es nicht verhindern kannst? Wenn es einfach so geschieht. Dann has du mich verloren Edward. Kannst du das wirklich zulassen? Dass du uns so viel Zeit nimmst, nur weil du es nicht willst?"

Traurig blickte ich ihm direkt in seine Augen, sie hatten die Farbe von dunklem Karamell, wunderschön. Er hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt, doch ich merkte dass es ihm wehtat darüber nachzudenken.

„Das wird niemals geschehen. Ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen. Denn ich habe Angst um dich, genau deswegen bin ich an deiner Seite – um Tag und Nacht auf dich aufzupassen."

„Aber ..."

Meine Stimme versagte. Ich wusste, ich hatte den Kampf verloren. Ich könnte ihn niemals gewinnen. Und würde ich mich ihm wiedersetzten, meiner großen Liebe, würde ich meinen Beschützer womöglich verlieren. Traurig rückte ich ein Stück näher an ihn heran und legte meine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, ich versank in seinem Blick.

„Du weißt, dass ich niemals aufgeben werde. Ich werde so sein wie du. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich jemals tun werde."

Edward nickte leicht, seine Hand hatte mein Gesicht erreicht, seine Finger glitten über meine rosigen Wangen. Im Vergleich zu ihm wirkte selbst ich nicht mehr blass. Seine Berührungen ließen mein Herz rasen, er schien es zu bemerken. Denn mit einem Mal hatte er dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, das schiefe Lächeln dass ich so liebte. Für heute war dieses Gespräch zuende. Doch ich wusste, es wäre nicht das Letzte, bei welchem es um dieses eine Thema gehen würde.

„Du solltest schlafen."

Ich nickte glücklich, wenn er mich so anlächelte war ich zu allem bereit. Zu fast allem. Auf das Recht, ein Vampir zu werden, nicht. Das war ihm klar, doch für heute hate er mich besänftigt. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig vor, er ergriff meine Hand, zog sich näher zu sich und unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Und immer noch raste mein Herz wie verrückt, er war es gewöhnt. Und wieder einmal wurden mir viele Dinge klar. Mit ihm wollte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Ihn würde ich nicht mehr gehen lassen können. Ich liebte ihn. Doch das Wichtigste: Ich wollte um jeden Preis werden wie er.


End file.
